Family Bonds
by Katie Kat 5th
Summary: Formerly 'Two Sides of the Law Combined.' Katarina Bishop, International Thief. Cameron Morgan, Spy-in-Training. These two girls, strangely enough, are cousins. What happens when Cammie goes to spend Summer with Kat and meets one of Kat's 'old friends' First story so sorry if it's not great but will definitely be better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

"I know, Hale," Kat pleaded, "But she's my cousin." "She's a spy!" W.W. Hale 5th exclaimed, exasperated at the thought of spending a summer in the company of spies-in-training. "Please, Hale?" God, how he hated those puppy-dog eyes. They made his stomach flip and his heart melt. He threw his hands in the air, "Fine, fine! But don't come crying to me if we spend the rest of the summer with the CIA." "Thank you Hale!" Kat threw his arms around Hale's neck and crashed her lips on Hale's. She danced her way towards the phone to give her cousin a call.

"Gabby! Oh, Gabby!" Kat called dancing through Wyndham Manor towards her cousin's room, "Guess who's coming to stay!" She burst through the door to Gabrielle snogging the face off none other than Simon. "I would say 'Get a room' but," Kat trailed off before collapsing into fits of giggles. Gabrielle, who was clearly annoyed at being interrupted, asked, "Who's coming to stay?" Kat picked herself off the floor and dried her eyes, restraining herself from laughing again at Simon's pink face, "Cammie and some of her friends!"

"The spies?" Simon asked resuming his natural colour. Gabrielle jumped off the bed, amusement on her face, "Trust your dad to have two sisters who are spies." "Aunt Abby and Aunt Rachel are not as good as Aunt Irene and certainly not as rich," Kat smirked, "I will know leave you two alone to pick up where you left off." She sauntered out of the room and swung the door closed behind her. Gabrielle and Simon both shrugged before continuing with their steamy make-out session.

"You will never guess what I just caught Gabrielle at," Kat jumped beside Hale, who was busy composing a letter for his parents from the Knightsbury Institute, his fictional school. "If it involves Simon I don't even want to know," Hale replied not looking up. Kat shook her head and laughed quietly at the memory of Simon's tomato of a face.

Kat sat beside Hale, with her head on his shoulder, listening to him type, remembering all the fun times she had with Commie growing up and anticipating spending her summer with her and her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is my first story and an idea that's been playing in my head for a while. I changed the title because I thought that it sounded better. My updates will definitely not be as regular as this but I just felt I had get it moving. Please review and give me any tips and tell me if there are any mistakes. Thanks.**

The next day, Kat woke up to a pain in her neck and the gentle snoring of Hale. They were both still on the sofa, the laptop still on Hale's lap, Kat's head on his shoulder. She couldn't even remember falling asleep but here she was.

Kat sat up slowly, ignoring the uncomfortable but dull pain in her neck. She lifted the laptop off Hale's lap, careful not to wake him. He let her sleep there so that was the least she could do. She moved over to the table and checked her e-mails. There was one from Cammie:

_Kat,_

_Leaving the Gallagher Academy now so will maybe be there by lunch. Can't wait to see you._

_Cammie xx_

Cammie! How could Kat forget? Here she was at 11 o'clock in the morning having only woken up in yesterday's crumpled clothes. Her cousin was arriving soon with four people she had never met before! She rushed up the stairs, grabbed at towel and ran straight into the shower.

15 minutes later she was in a blue and white checked shirt, navy jeans and boots. Her freshly washed hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Kat opened her bedroom door and was hit in the face by the smell of waffles and bacon. She let it lead her down into the huge dining room where Hale and the Bagshaws were finishing up. Marcus, Hale's butler, brought out a plate piled with food and set it in front of her. Kat flashed a grateful smile at the man and tucked in.

"Where are Gabrielle and Simon?" Kat asked without looking up. "The last I saw they were heading for the shower," Hamish replied grinning joyously at the thought. "Both of them?" Hale asked confused, "They do know that they are meant to go to the shower to get cleaned." "Hmm. Try telling that to Gabs," Kat laughed. "Oh and Nick called." Kat looked up. "He said he couldn't stand your dad and Amelia anymore and he's on his way over," Angus continued.

Kat shuddered. It wasn't nice to think what Nick meant by that. Hale sighed at the thought of his summer being interrupted by who he still considered to be the new kid.

Simon entered the room grinning like the cat who got the cream. "Where's Gabs?" Hale asked, a smug smirk on his face. "Drying her hair," Simon answered, his face reddening. Kat kicked Hale's shin under the table and gave him a look that said 'Leave him alone.' Hale rolled his eyes but obliged all the same. "So when is Cammie getting here?" Hamish asked trying to erase images of Gabrielle and Simon from his head, unsuccessfully. "She said she'd be here at lunch," Kat shrugged, "It's a little bit vague." Gabrielle sauntered in and squealed, "Waffles!" Hale got up. "Hearing!" he said sarcastically, pointing to his ears.

He grabbed Kat's hand and dragged her into the hall, "Do you still think this is a good idea?" "Of course I do. Cammie's my cousin!" Kat slowly planted a kiss on his cheek to reassure him, "Don't worry."

The doorbell rang and reverberated through the mansion. Kat shrieked and ran through the house to greet her cousin.

"Don't worry," Hale repeated to himself and sighed. For Kat's sake he was going to play the good host and look out for any trouble that these spies might cause. He had promised her dad that he would look after her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N The only reason I'm updating so quickly is because I'm off school at the moment. However I soon have modules to take so it could slow down. Enjoy and leave me a nice little review please.**

**Cammie's POV (third person)**

As Cammie pressed down the doorbell she felt a mixture of emotions. She was excited to see her cousin but nervous at the same time. Her friends knew that Kat and her friends were thieves but she didn't know how they were going to react. She also didn't know who Kat's friends would respond to them being spies. She told herself it didn't matter and she would enjoy her summer.

The huge oak doors were opened by a man who must have been somewhere between 50 and 80. His accent was definitely British as he said, "Welcome to Wyndham Manor. Master Hale and Miss Bishop will be along soon." Cammie smiled warmly at the man while trying to decide whether or not he was more Scottish or Welsh. He took their coats and lifted their bags.

"Cammie!" Cammie spun around as Kat grabbed her into a bear hug. They both laughed and squeezed the breath out of each other. When they released each other, Cammie watched a different man walk over to the older man and instructed him to take the bags to the second floor.

The second man had messy light brown hair and golden skin. Bex and Macey gave each other a look which meant 'He's hot.' Cammie had to admit that yes he was hot but Zach looked better. She smiled at Zach to show that.

The 'hot guy' as Macey later called him walked over confidently and introduced himself, "W.W. Hale 5th but please call me Hale." He smiled widely and even Liz swooned. Zach pushed himself to the front and stuck out his hand, "Zachary Goode." Hale took his hand and shook it firmly. Hale looked past Zach's head at us girls asking, "And who are these lovely ladies." Macey jumped to the chance of talking, "I'm Macey McHenry, this is Cammie Morgan, Rebecca Baxter and Elizabeth Sutton but they prefer Bex and Liz." Macey flashed a smile that Madame Dabney would be proud of. "Well, Marcus has taken your bags to your rooms but if you would like to come through to the living room you can meet the rest of the rest of the crew." "Well, he's friendly isn't he," Cammie whispered to Kat. "Don't worry he's harmless," she giggled in response.

Cammie watched as Kat went over to where Hale was standing and slid under his arm so it rested on her shoulder. She raised her eyebrows and snickered when she turned a frankly alarming shade of pink. Everyone just started talking for a while until Marcus brought in a tray of sandwiches and sausages. "So," Hale asked between mouthfuls, "You guys are spies." "Spies-in-training actually," Bex corrected. "That's really cool!" Angus exclaimed. "You're thieves?" Macey asked. "Not in-training," Hamish smiled. "We're the best of the best," Angus exclaimed. "Internationally wanted," Gabrielle clarified.

"Impressive," Bex beamed, "Our Liz created the firewalls for CIA and FBI." At this, Simon perked up, "Your bookworm? That is the only person who can keep me out of sites." "Simon is our resident techie," Hale added, "He's wanted by the NSA for hacking pretty much everything." Liz raised an eyebrow and Simon turned pink. Cammie noticed Gabrielle frowning at Liz trying to figure out whether or not Liz was interested in Simon.

Suddenly, the lights went out and the low voices of the conversation were replaced by sirens. "What's going on?" Zach shouted over the sirens. The thieves huddled together near the spies as if to protect them. "We're being ambushed!" Hale replied tightening his grip on Kat.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N So Chapter 4 is here. This is where the action takes off. Sorry if its not brilliant but I just wanted to get the plot started. Please review as these always convince me to write more. If you get confused at any time please PM me and I'll explain it for you.**

**Kat's POV**

Kat's first thought was that the CIA followed the spies and getting the thieves arrested. However, Cammie's friends seemed to have a different idea. "The Circle," Bex whispered to Zach who nodded. The spies formed a protective circle around Cammie as if she was in danger. As if to say, 'to get to her you'll have to go through us.'

Kat looked up at Hale who winked comfortingly at her and pulled her close. It was then that she noticed a red dot on his chest. She was about to let everyone know when the windows smashed from the force of the bodies swinging through them.

Now Kat thought that the CIA or FBI was on to them and this was their extraction team. Every man was holding a gun that they trained on the teens. Kat heard Hale whisper to himself, "Mother's going to kill me." She couldn't help but smile that Hale could think of the windows and the mess at a time like this. She felt everyone pressing closer to the centre, keeping together.

"Sorry to burst in like this Katarina." Kat stiffened and Hale tightened his grip yet again. "This was the safest way to make sure you co-operate with me." By know everyone had a gun pointing at them. "No, no Taccone. I'm dressed and I've eaten. If anything this is perfect timing," Kat quipped. She slowly turned around, easing the grip of Hale's arm on her shoulder.

Taccone sauntered into the room, his cashmere coat billowing behind him. "Ever the comedian Katarina." He continued as he moved closer, "If you do not loosen your grip of her she may lose arm." Hale smirked at him and pulled Kat closer as if to say, 'I will not let you harm her.' "So protective," Taccone sneered, "Not that that will help you."

**Cammie POV**

Cammie and her team watched in apprehension. Up until this point they had relaxed slightly. It was someone that Kat knew, not the Circle of Cavan. Then the man, Taccone, turned towards the spies and Zach's arm on her waist tensed. Cammie then realised that his last statement was not directed at Hale but at Zach.

Taccone nodded at two of the soldiers. One of them pointed his gun at Zach's head and the other started to pull Cammie away slowly. "If you want her to live you will let go of her," Taccone warned. Zach's arm slowly and reluctantly moved. Cammie was gently moved towards Taccone. It was clear he didn't want anyone to die. Not right now anyway.

Cammie shot a worried look at Kat who smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry Cammie, you will be perfectly safe," Taccone scorned. "If you hurt her I swear to God I will kill you," Zach warned, his voice low. "Get to the back of the queue," Bex hissed.

Taccone strolled over to Kat who pressed herself into Hale's body. The Bagshaws prepared to pounce if he decided to touch her. Instead he pulled an envelope out from the inside of his pocket and forced it into her hand, "I'll be in touch."

With that, Taccone left the mansion and went into the helicopter outside taking Cammie with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Sorry this took so long. I actually finished writing it ages ago it just took a while for me to get round to upload it. This is basically a filler chapter while I figure out what's going on. Quite a bit of Kat/Hale fluff (you have been warned!) that I got inspiration for from speakingsouls's 'Thunder Storms,' so thanks for that. Big think you to mycrot216 for favouriting this story! (Apparently favouriting is not a word) Enjoy.**

**Hale's POV**

When all the soldiers left, chaos erupted among the teens. Zach attempted to follow Taccone but Hale was faster. He pushed Zach back and asked, "Are you mad? If you follow them Taccone will have no problem killing you." That statement seemed to stop all the spies in their tracks. Bex turned to Liz who was white and shaking. Hale listened to Bex comforting her. The murmuring seemed to unintentionally calm Zach down as well. He went over to the sofa and collapsed as if all his energy had been removed.

Hale turned and saw Kat turning the envelope over in her hands, debating whether or not to open it. Marcus slowly approached Hale and asked, "Would you like me to contact someone to fix the window?" "Please Marcus," Hale nodded, not taking his eyes of Kat. He watched Gabrielle put her arm around Kat and inaudibly whisper to her. Kat nodded and smiled at her cousin. She looked up at Hale and said, "He's wants us to steal something."

Hale nodded like it was obvious. Kat's hand hovered above the end of the envelope. She slowly slid it open and pulled out the papers. There was a picture of a gem, blueprints and information on the security of a private home and collection. Gabrielle whistled in appreciation at such a beautiful gem. It was green with blue speckles and perfectly cut.

_Time jump to after dinner_

"Thank you," Marcus closed the door behind the workers just as the heavens opened. "We got that window fixed just in time," Kat said to Macey. "Yep, I hear a storm brewing." "With thunder? And lightening?" Kat asked anxiously. "What's wrong, Kitty Kat?" Hale hung his army lazily over Kat's shoulder as they both climbed up the stairs, "Afraid of a little storm?" "Of course not," Kat scoffed, "Now I'm going to bed." She removed his arm and sauntered into her room, closing the door behind her.

Two hours later, Kat was lying in the king-size bed of the Blue Room half asleep. She jumped and shrieked as lightning flashed and thunder shook the curtains. She pulled her duvet over her head. She quickly scrambled out her room and slid across the hall towards Hale's room. She needed comfort and Hale was the only one who probably wouldn't make fun of her. Even so, she hesitated outside the door before slowly opening it. Hale looked up at her from his bed. "Can I come in for a bit?" Kat asked shyly. Hale raised his eyebrows but patted the bed beside him. She scurried over to the bed and rested against the headboard. She was beginning to feel relaxed when a fork of lightening filled the room with bright light. Kat jumped again and buried her face in Hale's shoulder. Hale chuckled and put his arm around her. He pulled her closer to him and planted a kiss on her head, "It's okay Kitty Kat. It's just the weather." "Yeah, but the weather's damn scary," Kat replied slightly muffled by Hale's shirt. He pulled her closer and grabbed her hand, "My mum used to tell me, when I was very little, that it was the god Thor throwing a tantrum in the sky." He heard a slight giggle and felt Kat's breath through his shirt. "Get under the covers. You can sleep here tonight," Hale pulled the duvet out from under Kat and pulled her in beside him. She snuggled up to his side and placed her head on his chest. Every time she heard thunder she tensed but relaxed again listening to Hale's steady breathing and she eventually fell asleep.

_Time jump to two hours later_

**Kat's POV**

Kat jumped awake to a load crash of thunder. Hale stirred and opened his eyes, "Just thunder, Kitty Kat." "I know," she panted, "Just scared me a bit."

Suddenly, something crashed in the hall and a man someone swore. "That wasn't Zach," Kat gasped, "Or Marcus." "Stay here," Hale whispered as he stealthily climbed out of bed. "Not a hope in hell," Kat replied quickly following him. Hale prised the door open quietly, willing it not to squeak. They silently crept into the hall and watched a person about Hale's height, but skinnier, lift up a pile of books they knocked off a shelf.

"Stay right there and don't move," Hale whispered menacingly. "Or what?" The figure turned around in full view of both Kat and Hale.

"Nick?" Kat exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing here?" Hale yelled. "I thought Angus was passing on my message?" Nick smirked. "Anyway I only dropped by to tell you that your dad is going to spend the next few months in Paris with mum." "Sounds great to me," Kat sighed. "Now go to bed," she continued, "We'll talk more in the morning." She jumped again to thunder rumbling and Hale guided her back to bed.

**A/N Honestly, don't like the ending but its as good as I could get it. Oh well. Please let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I'm sorry for taking so long to update but my GCSE's start tomorrow which also my feeble excuse for this insanely short chapter but I think that this is all that is necessary. I will get started on the next chapter soon. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favourited(Apparently that isn't a word either) and followed my story, it has seriously boosted my morale. Again sorry about the length but the next chapter should be up soon if all goes to plan.**

**Cammie's POV**

The helicopter journey was long and silent. There was a tension in the air and Cammie couldn't place why. She sat quietly and tried not to show how scared she really was. Taccone would smirk at her every so often like he knew something she didn't. She was definitely more frightened than she was letting on.

When they eventually touched down, Cammie instantly knew it was Italy. She didn't know how she knew, she just did. The building was like a fortress. Cammie reckoned that it probably had more security than Fort Knox. "Do you like it?" Taccone asked sneering in her face. "Not as big as my home," Cammie replied, "But it's nice enough." Taccone laughed and ambled towards the moat. "Of course there's a moat," Cammie sighed as two guards grabbed either of her arms and walked her in the same direction.

Inside was very homely. It had marble floors and chandeliers. There were all manner of flowers in vases and lots of expensive looking paintings. They walked past a room with a roaring fire and plush sofa, much to Cammie's dismay. They walked down the hall to the end where she saw a wooden door. Taccone stopped, "This is as far as I will go just now, Cameron." He turned and strolled back down the hall.

The guard on Cammie's left opened the door and shoved her down the first few stairs. She counted 12, including the few at the top. It took all her strength not to scream and struggle when the light was turned on. "So this is where the party's at," Cammie took a deep breath before trusting herself to speak.

It was dark and cold. In one corner there was a bed. Not a five-star, plush, goose feather bed. It was wooden and creaky. In the middle of the room was a wooden chair and a matching table. On the wall beside the bed was a window no bigger than Cammie's head. "You will stay here until Mr Taccone sees fit," The first guard ordered with a stone cold expression. Cammie drew a long breath and sat slowly down on the bed, "And how long will that be?" "When your cousin and her petty group of thieves do their job." They climbed up the stairs and switched off the light leaving Cammie in the dark and the cold. Only a small pool of light fell through the window illuminating the table.

"Oh well," Cammie exhaled, "I may as well get some sleep while I'm here." She settled onto the clearly uncomfortable bed and uncomfortable dreams about the Circle of Cavan and Zachary Goode.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So here we go. Now we are getting down to business. Longest chapter yet so enjoy and I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon.**

**Kat's POV**

Kat awoke the next morning after the most terrifying nightmare she had ever had. Not wanting to wake Hale, she quietly slipped out to her favourite place in Wyndham Manor. The balcony.

She wasn't the only one who had thought of it either. As she slid open the French doors and stepped into the light she was aware of a shape on her left. It was Zach. He was twisting a necklace around his fingers. There was a small sword on it. "Is that Cammie's?" Kat asked quietly. If Zach was surprised he didn't show it, "I was going to give it to her but this happened. Who is he?" "Someone who seems to have a problem with me. The first time it was because he thought my dad had stolen some paintings from him. He hadn't," Kat added, "Now I assume it was because I tricked him into getting arrested."

"We have to tell someone," Zach said, "Cammie's mum works for the CIA." "No, Zach," Kat quickly countered, "If this is what happens when Interpol arrests Taccone, imagine what will happen if the CIA arrests him." This seemed to deflate Zach. Kat attempted to perk him up again, "Why a sword?" "It's a replica of Gillian Gallagher's sword." Kat nodded to say she understood. "What are we going to do?" "What my crew and I do best," Kat beamed, "We are going to steal a gem."

**Hale's POV**

Hale was startled awake by Kat shouting, "Morning sleepyhead," as she opened the curtains letting in streams of light blinding him. "Looks like you've been up for a while," Hale commented propping himself up on his elbows. "Yep! I've been talking to Zach and we have to get a move on with this gem." Hale groaned and put a pillow on his face trying to block out the light, "Just five more minutes." "No, you lazy whatsit." Kat wrestled the pillow of him, "Get up." Hale turned over in an attempt to go back to sleep. Kat rolled her eyes and, with a defiant tug, pulled the duvet off Hale and onto the floor. Hale groaned aloud as Kat gave a satisfied nod and strolled out of the room. He sighed to himself and dragged his sorry pile of bones off the bed and into the shower.

By the time Hale had showered and dressed both crews were downstairs in the main room. Simon and Liz had got blueprints of a building and everyone was staring at it. "So that is where our little friend is," Kat pointed to one of the rooms. "Third floor, surrounded by lasers and on a pressure sensitive pad," Gabrielle recited. "That sounds difficult," Bex commented. "Are you kidding me?" Angus exclaimed wide eyed and in disbelief. "We were doing these when we were seven," Hamish laughed. The spies looked very impressed. Hale noted.

He pushed himself off the doorframe, "It looks a two or three man job to me. Kat, you, me and Gabs could do this." "Hey, I want in," Zach exclaimed. "And don't call me 'Gabs'." Gabrielle hissed. The look in her eyes made Hale take a step back. Seeing the way that this scenario could unfold, Kat started talking to Zach, "It could be dangerous and destroy your career as a spy if you get caught." "Then we won't get caught," Zach smirked. Hale, beginning to like this guy, smirked as well. "Holy God!" Kat cried. "What's wrong?" Hale asked. "You two have identical smirks," Kat replied worriedly. This just made both of the boys smirk more, causing the girls to roll their eyes.

"So, Hale, Zach and I will take the gem," Kat continued ignoring the boys. "How are you getting in?" Macey asked. "Simon," Kat asked the tech, "Are there any parties coming up?" "There will be one in two weeks' time," Simon replied after a few moments of clicking.

"That is not a long time," Liz commented. "We can do it," Kat sounded determined. "So," Hamish rubbed his hands together, "what are you thinking, Kat? Cinderella, Jack and Jill, Alice in Wonderland." Kat smiled at the boy's enthusiasm but disagreed, "I'm thinking more 'Smash and Grab' with backup on party level." Macey became concerned, "That sounds dangerous." Kat shook her head, "There is a tree beside a window which isn't alarmed straight to the room we want to go to."

"Sounds good," Hale agreed. "Problem," Simon interrupted, "It's quite a small tree and won't be able to hold a lot of weight." Hale raised an eyebrow at Simon, "We can go one at a time." "My calculations say that it would break if either you or Zach," Simon eyed Zach warily before continuing, "started to climb it." "What about me?" Kat asked. Simon nodded in a way that meant she could climb it. "No way, not happening," Hale shook his head violently, "You are not doing this on your own." Before Kat could answer, her laptop started beeping.

**Kat's POV**

She brought it to the table and opened it. She met by a picture of Taccone. Then she realised it wasn't a picture. "Good evening, Katarina," Taccone greeted her. "Where's Cammie?" Zach cut in aggressively. "She's fine," Taccone replied dismissively, "How about my gem?" "We're working on it," Kat said with the same level of calmness as she was trained to by her father. "I need it in three days," Taccone informed the crew whose jaws all dropped in disbelief. "We can't do it in three days," Kat exclaimed, "It's in London!"

"I need in three days, Katarina," Taccone was starting to get mad. "This is what will happen if you don't get it in three days." The camera swivelled around to reveal a dishevelled looking Cammie. She was tied to a chair and looked tired. One of Taccone's goons pulled Cammie's head back by her hair and punched her with full force. Kat heard Zach sharply intake breath. Gabrielle and Liz went white, while Macey and Bex were murmuring under their breath. The Bagshaws were ready to stop Zach from jumping at Taccone through the screen. Hale moved to put his arm around Kat and Simon sat quietly in the corner tracing the video feed.

The camera spun back to Taccone. "You can have the gem in three days," Kat said quietly, almost a whisper. "Very good, Katarina. Your cousin will not be harmed further unless I do not get the gem." The feed was cut, leaving the whole group silent, fearing the worst.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry about the cliff-hanger last chapter but I had to keep you on your toes. I know that it took a while for me to update but I am in the middle of my GCSE modules. Hopefully my updates will now become more frequent but no promises. Please review and correct me if I have made any mistakes. But you could always just review anyway.**

**Hale's POV**

It took a while for everyone to calm down. Hale asked Marcus to make them some tea, his mother had always said that tea had calming properties. He noticed that Kat was staring into space holding the photograph of the gem. He sat down beside her, "You okay?" She nodded slowly. She turned her head to look at him, "How soon can you have the jet ready?" "We can lift off in one hour." Kat lifted herself off the sofa gently, "We'd better go and pack then."

_7 hours later-Apartment in London_

**Kat's POV**

"This place is so cool," Liz said in awe. "We're used to now," Angus stated, "Hale's family has so much money that we could probably afford to stay in the White House for a week." Hale shrugged if he didn't really care but Kat could tell he was chuffed. She grabbed her coat and made for the door.

"Where are you going?" Hale grabbed Kat's wrist and spun her around so that she was facing him. "I'm going for stake out," she replied still eye-level with Hale's chest, "Am I get shorter? Anyway, you can come with me or stay here. I really don't mind which." Hale grinned and pulled open the door, "Ma'am."

"Are they always like this?" Macey asked Gabrielle as Kat and Hale left the apartment. Gabrielle nodded, "It took them long enough to figure it out so I would hope so." "What do you mean?" "They were 'best friends' for years," Gabrielle made quotation marks in the air with her nodded like she understood.

**Hale's POV**

The streets of London were always a sight of pleasure for Kat. Sure it wasn't as grand as New York or as beautiful as Rome, but it had an air about it that made it special. Kat and Hale decided to walk to the building as it was quite close and a warm sunny afternoon. There was a breeze that blew blossoms from trees and the sweet aroma wafting into the street from a bakery. Hale put his arm around Kat and slowed their pace to a stroll.

They continued to walk in silence. It was not uncomfortable but soothing. Hale could see the worry in Kat's eyes and knew that she was extremely worried about her cousin. 'I knew this was a bad idea from the start,' Hale thought to himself. He decided not to say anything because he knew it would start an argument and he didn't want to fight with Kat.

They stopped at the edge of the city in front of a huge manor. They both identified the drill to use without the need for communication. They slowly, inconspicuously, ambled around the manor taking 'selfies' (they were actually photos of all the security cameras). When they were done, they took a seat on a bench across the street and watched the house for guards and more cameras. They also took the liberty of checking out the tree that Simon had mentioned. "No cameras covering it," Hale muttered to himself. Kat nodded.

After spending another hour inspecting the house, they decided to go back to the apartment and tell the others what they found. But before that, Hale pulled Kat into the bakery to find out what that fantastic smell was.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Sorry this took so long but I have been suffering from chronic writer's block and am yet to find a cure. This chapter also looked a lot longer on paper. Well, enjoy anyway. Review with any tips or help because God knows I need them.**

"Okay, so," Kat started, "Does everyone know the plan?"

Bex's head snapped up, looking appalled, "Know the plan? We aren't part of the bloody plan!" "Trust me. It's safer that way," Hale stated as he lifted the keys to the Jeep he had 'borrowed,' "We don't want to put your careers on the line." "You're letting Zach go!" Macey shouted. Hale and Kat both ignored this and turned towards the Bagshaws, "Do you know to do?" The brothers nodded enthusiastically, "Do not let _anybody_ in or out until you call us all to go down to the airport." Hale patted them on the back.

Gabrielle and Zach came out of their rooms dressed up to the nines. "I cannot believe that you roped me into this after he," Gabrielle glared at Hale, "called me 'Gabs.'" "I know," Kat consoled her cousin, "But we need someone with Zach at the party and we know how much you love a party." Gabrielle shrugged, concealing a smile, and then followed Zach and Marcus out the door.

"We'd better get a move on too," Kat lifted one of the duffel bags while Hale grabbed the other. "Let us know when it is safe to move in, Simon," Hale shouted over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Kat stayed standing for a few minutes watching Liz and Simon talking tech and wondering if, just maybe, she was looking at the first guy who could break her cousin's heart.

The drive to the manor was silent. Both Gabrielle and Zach listened intently to the words buzzing over the comms units. Gabrielle's mind occasionally wandered to Simon and Liz. A pit of jealousy grew in her stomach and she was forced to push to to the back of her mind. Zach listened to his friends and wished he could hear Cammie's voice again.

Gabrielle watched Zach's stony features, attempting to guess what was going on behind them.

They both snapped back to reality as the car slowed to a stop. They prepared themselves as Marcus politely declined the valet's offer of parking his car. He opened the door and offered Gabrielle a hand. She took it gratefully and linked arms with Zach as he stepped onto the crunch gravel. "Here goes nothing," she sighed as she allowed Zach to lead her into the grand home that they were going to steal from.


End file.
